This study will investigate the impact of adolescents' self-esteem upon their subsequent behavior and in turn the impact of that behavior and the perceived evaluation by others of them upon subsequent self-esteem. We adopt a social interactionist perspective which suggests that the main determinants of self-esteem are the perceptions of others' evaluations of a person, especially along dimensions of strong individual ego-investment. We shall, consequently, study perceived evaluations of self by five significant others (mother, father, teachers, best friends, and students in one's grade), self-evaluation and self-rated importance in eight areas of behavior, including school work, athletics, popularity, and honesty. Primary emphasis will be placed upon the relationship between both global self-esteem and self-esteem in particular areas and subsequent behavior. Measures of behavior will include pro-social and anti-social self-reported behavior, school achievement, teacher's ratings of a number of behaviors, school discipline records, and juvenile court records of delinquency. We hypothesize that the impact of self-esteem upon subsequent behavior can be best demonstrated by relating specific aspects of self-esteem to specific behaviors. We will gather questionnaire data at three points in time (over a two-year period) from a sample of adolescents who will be 6th, 9th and 12th graders when first questioned. The longtudinal design will allow us to assess the changeability of self-esteem and behavior. The design will, most importantly, allow the evaluation of a number of hypotheses concerning the interrelations between self-esteem, others' evaluations, and behavior over time.